


Intolerable Inclusion

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Flecks of light in the dark?, Friends to Lovers, I'm trying to make this kinda dark, M/M, Prompt Fic, Speedbuggy, interesting dynamic, request, they are EVERYTHING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Will Batman and his new protege, Jaime Reyes, be able to stop the malicious Ra's Al Ghul and his plans to conquer the world? Furthermore, will Bart find a way to confess his love to the man behind the Blue Beetle armor training to become the next best thing since the caped crusader?
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts), [AzulAcero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAcero/gifts).



> I've tried to come up with an original and somewhat canon divergent story based off of a request I received from @AzulAcero - I think the dynamic of mixing Ra's Al Ghul and Bluepulse together is a very interesting one. I have written the first chapter to give readers a taste. I'd love some feedback in the comment section! Enjoy!

Bruce Wayne’s admirable awards and tall trophies waved hello to Jaime’s reflection skimming across the glass doors of the cabinet they lived in. They weren’t concerned about the minor earthquake as it was brief. The Latino’s hand smeared the cerulean clock case with smudged fingerprints in their hurry to activate the secret switch to the Batcave.

The hole to the cave was revealed behind the clock hiding it in plain sight. Jaime sprinted down the spruce grey stairs to the main platform, swinging his arms by his sides; sending a silent prayer to whatever machinery had made each step unnaturally right angled to precise perfection. Thankfully, he didn’t trip and fall.

The beetle warrior’s blue sneakers skidded to a halt in front of the seething sensei.

“You’re late.” The gruff response leaped over folded arms.

“Lo siento! I-” Jaime lunged to his defense just as quickly as he had ran down the stairs.

“Enough!” Bruce waved his hand stopping the exhausted man from trying to excuse himself. The bats in the ceiling collectively sprung to life, a thunder of clapping wings denoting the migration of the clan to a quieter place in the cave.

“You agreed to take this seriously Jaime. You asked to be  _ my _ protege. Not the other way round.” The stone-cold, serious man stared down the guilty latecomer.

“I know.” Jaime’s shoulders slumped, “It won’t happen again.”

“Good.”

Without any warning, Bruce hurled a staff at Jaime’s sternum. The usually belligerent beetle chirped a warning in just enough time for Jaime to catch it. Bruce yanked his shirt off and tossed it aside in preparation for their martial arts training. It was unpleasant to train with a shirt sticking to your sweaty six pack. Jaime gently grounded the staff and pulled his shirt off per tradition before reclaiming the staff in his hands.

“Ready?” Bruce’s knuckles visibly tightened in the center of the staff, each hand overturned in an alternating direction.

“Si.” Jaime took a fighting stance lowering his stick from obscuring his initial view of his opposition.

Bruce shouted in exercise as he began attacking the man with a scintillating scarab on his back. Even the caped crusader’s focus had fallen short of perfection during their first few spars, as one could not help but admire the sapphire shell. Especially when it reflected light, boasting its majestic design. And here Bruce was, seeing the light in Jaime’s performance. Here comes the hypocrisy.

Bruce knocked Jaime onto his feet with one swift swipe to his shins. The man grunted as his knees greeted gravel.

“You’re not focusing!” Bruce stalked to the side letting Jaime recover.

“I-” Jaime averted his gaze from the disappointed teacher and hung his head low. He didn’t know how to respond. Not in a way that wouldn’t provoke a verbal assault. Bruce seemed to be in a worse mood than usual. The man was tough but fair. Today, he was being an insulting ass.

“Jaime-” Bruce began another lecture but found himself cut off.

“Master Bruce.” Alfred’s soft tone cut into his employer’s ears with a rare sternness.

The brunette drew in a sharp breath and rubbed the smooth hairs covering his nape. Exhaling, a suggestion was dropped to the student to give the butler and billionaire some space. Jaime nodded and obeyed Batman’s orders.

Jaime clomped over to the couch in his sneakers and sat down. He began brushing the debris off of his kneecaps before stopping realizing poor Alfred, who had just saved him, would have to clean it up. He went to stand to go clean it himself when his spine received a summon.

Turning around he answered, “Si?”

“Jaime, take a seat.” Bruce gestured to the sofa Jaime had just abandoned seconds prior.

Again, Jaime obeyed the elder’s request. He was just grateful the man’s tone was softer now.

“I’m sorry Jaime. Alfred’s pointed out I’m being much too hard on you.”

“It’s okay-”

“If I want you to trust me. I need to be transparent with you.” Bruce sounded serious again.

Jaime remained quiet to imply the invitation.

“Talia Al Ghul is causing some trouble for me. She’s…” Bruce looked around thoughtfully, “In my head. And as you know, distraction is a weakness.”

Jaime listened intently to the soft, gravel - like the kind on his knees and on the carpet - voice.

“I agreed to train you now that Nightwing is flying solo. I need a protege, and you’re a perfect candidate.” Bruce complimented the man without so much as a slither of a smile. The seriousness was still set in his tone, meaning the conversation wasn’t over yet.

“Gracias.” Jaime mumbled quietly over the top of the man who still hadn’t finished speaking.

“But you’re falling victim to the one thing that led to Nightwing losing his privilege under my tutelage…” Bruce leaned forward towards the man respectfully listening to him.

“You’re in love and letting your feelings get in the way.” Bruce explained.

Panic fluttered in his eyes, the butterflies having flown all the way from the base of his belly to his brown irises. He didn’t want to talk about it. It felt intrusive when the detective tore into his feelings in the manner he did. Bruce had an incredibly talented ability to analyse people’s emotions, feelings and behaviours. Jaime hated it. But Bruce had so much talent to offer, which is why Jaime had begged for his help in the first place.

The scarab warrior was on a quest for self control. Having nearly succumbed to the corrupted, mind-control of the Reach, Jaime had a crippling need to garner all kinds of self discipline (even though he was officially off mode). And there was only one man, proficient enough in all categories of self control, to be teaching Jaime in the ways of wit and wisdom.

“Dick was led astray by his feelings for Barbara. So we went our separate ways.” The blue in Bruce’s irises became cloudy with distant anguish.

“I will not train someone who allows their feelings to distract them. It just won’t work. It’s pointless. It’s either him, or the training.” The muscular man made himself clear.

Jaime’s eyes shut down momentarily allowing his mind to project a mental image of Bart Allen into his sights. A perfect image of the speedster smiling, nothing but pure happiness splashed across his face, surfaced in Jaime’s mind. He smiled deep down but not on his face.

“I can control my feelings.” Jaime said sternly, determined to convince the currently unmasked vigilante.

Jaime wasn’t going to stop loving Bart. That’s now how love works anyway, and he knew that. He was just going to ensure he forced himself to cut off the water supply to the waterfall of hope he had for a relationship with Bart. The pair were best friends, and Jaime could live with that. As long as he had Bart in his life, in some capacity; he would be happy. Besides, he knew that they were close, but Bart wasn’t in love with him like he wished in every well in his soul. He wasn’t sure who would be lucky enough to end up with the speedster, but he envied them dearly.

“Good.” Bruce was glad to hear Jaime commit to the training. The world’s smartest man had his doubts, but the young man before him had surprised him before. Bruce wasn’t going to doubt Jaime’s ability to stick to his word. Bruce knew it would be an uphill battle that would take time, but he knew it was possible. If he conquered his feelings for Selena Kyle, Jaime could get over his love for Bart Allen. In their line of work, there was no room for feelings to get in the way.

“Alfred’s offered to make lunch while we train. Ready for round two?” Only now did the cold man crack a smile; a woefully, underperforming warm smile.

Jaime’s lips upturned in contrast to his feelings about the conversation he had just had and his uncertainty about ciphening his feelings for Bart. He didn’t want to. Maybe there was another solution he could search for in the meantime?

Bruce stood and began walking back to the cave’s cloaked entrance. Jaime took advantage of Bruce’s back being turned to him and looked off to the side with concern.

Jaime wasn’t the only one taking advantage of the opportunity to let his face display the feelings deep in his mind. Bruce frowned as he thought about the tempting Talia Al Ghul. She had managed to get under his skin and it was affecting his ability to be the Batman. The hero that Gotham needed. Batman was Gotham’s oxygen. He had had two near death experiences in the past week with the likes of Joker and Poison Ivy, purely because she had been lurking in his mind.

Talia was treacherous, Bruce’s gut screamed it. But for some reason he couldn’t shut her out. There was an intellectual connection they shared, which was somehow the perfect kind of connection for him. It bet spiritual, because those avenues had been obliterated eons ago. Ever since the death of his parents, he knew he couldn’t feel close to anyone in a spiritual manner. It was physical attraction and/ or emotional. Most of the time, he could only find meaningless physical attraction in the one-night stands that playboy Bruce Wayne could land himself on his nights off. But Talia was different. There was a mutual respect there. There was passion and ambition in all right places. She was his weakness, and he knew he needed to exercise it out of him. And yet deep down, he knew he could win her over. It was just a matter of, what would it take?

Jaime followed Bruce down the stairs, thoughts descending into despair as he imagined a life without Bart. One where he was forced to become the essence of Batman, but as Blue Beetle, and live alone, fight crime whilst watching Bart manage a life of heroics with someone special. Jaime would never have that. And all because of one scarab that scuttled its way onto his back one fateful night outside of Kord Industries.

Both men swatted away their thoughts and cleared their minds in preparation of training. The way they were supposed to be. The pair instantly began sparring in a magnificent display of stealth, agility and flexibility. The aggression was graceful, strategic and planned. All the hallmarks of a great martial artist. Jaime was learning lots, and rapidly.

“You’re doing very well.” Bruce complimented Jaime as he tossed a towel over to him marking the conclusion of their session.

“Gracias.” Jaime smiled feeling the genuinity in his compliment.

“Did you want to head up for lunch? I’ll meet you up there in a minute.”

“Sure.” Jaime blinked before turning and power-walking to the dining room table.

“Hey Blue!” Bart exulted, straightening up in his chair.

Jaime’s eyes widened with surprise, but were gleaming with an obvious delight, “Hola ese! What are you doing here?”

“I took the liberty to invite Master Allen.” Alfred took a step forward folding the silver serving tray under his elbow.

Jaime smiled to convey an overwhelming sense of gratitude, one that could knock the butler over. Alfred bowed ever slightly forward to acknowledge his thanks. Jaime rushed over to sit beside Bart. Alfred smiled watching the two young men adore one another obliviously.

“You know me! I never say no to free food!” Bart grinned as he leaned over to gently elbow Jaime in a playful manner. Bart noticed the sweat on Jaime’s singlet. He had been training. Bart envied Bruce for getting to spend the one on one time with the caped crusader.

Jaime chuckled knowingly before turning his attention to the generous spread sprawled across the spine of the matai timber table top. The dining room table was almost longer than Bart’s appetite. The pair sat in the middle, their chairs competing to be as close as the two mens’ friendship.

Bart and Jaime both took a serving of each item they wanted from the buffet before them. Jaime ate mindlessly as he hung on every word Bart said to him. The speedster was in his usual chatty mood, and Jaime loved it when he was like that. Jaime stopped eating every time there was a natural pause for him to ask an informed question relevant to Bart’s statement or a chance to ask the speedster a question himself. Alfred’s heart was warmed watching the two get on like the fire calmly crackling away at the rear end of the room.

Bruce walked in to see Bart and Jaime sharing in obnoxious laughter. He immediately caught Alfred’s eye and the butler could tell he was going to hear about it later. But he wasn’t worried, if there was anyone who could handle the big, bad man behind the Bat… It was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please a comment based on what you thought, if you would like more? Anything really.


	2. Interference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you following me on Tumblr, you will see I am trying my best to churn out more writing for those of you who are staying indoors and are in need of entertainment. I know I am. I hate this coronavirus pandemic and the negative impact it has had on the world and its people.
> 
> But yeh hopefully you will enjoy Chapter 2!

Alfred stood beside Bruce at the grand entrance to Wayne Manor. The two adults tuned out the breathtaking scenery spanning for miles in the property’s prodigious front yard. Lively, lime grass coated the fields on the other side of the driveway on which Bart and Jaime were standing.

“Good work today Jaime. I’ll see you next week.” Bruce’s eyes bounced between the marginal gap between the two guests saying goodbye. The backs of their hands were almost brushing.

“Thanks for having us Mr. Wayne. Thank you Alfred.” Jaime looked over at Bart who smiled synonymously in appreciation.

“It was my pleasure.” Alfred’s mustache jumped up and down with the movement of his lips.

“Come on Alfred. We’ve got work to do.” Bruce turned and the butler followed in his lead. The doors clicked shut and Bart and Jaime turned to face the front of the estate. Bart slung an arm around Jaime’s shoulders, eliciting a grin from the taller man.

“Free to chill-hang at my place?” Bart’s query came with a side of enticing smirk.

“Uhh… Sure.” Jaime vacillated.

“Great!” Bart chirped before swooping Jaime up by surprise in his arms. Bart melted listening to the beautiful laughter Jaime dropped.

Swinging his arms around Bart’s neck as a safety precaution before they inevitably went for a run at the speed of light like it was nothing, Jaime grinned, “You know you could warn me before you do that ese?”

A giant grin settled on the speedster’s lips as he took his running stance, “Now where’s the fun in that?”

The run lasted the duration of Jaime’s eye roll. Consequently, Jaime learned eye rolling during moving at the speed of light was not something he ever wanted to experience again. Bart chuckled as Jaime leaned on his side gathering himself for a few seconds. The Latino was relieved when the room stopped spinning and Bart’s bedroom was still as per usual.

“That’ll teach you to roll your eyes at me.” The speedster playfully joked.

Jaime went to lightly elbow Bart in the side for his cheek but the speedster side-stepped the attack. Bart put his fists up in a fighting stance and began jumping around like John Cena. Jaime’s hand made its way to his stomach to stabilize a hearty laugh. Bart loved seeing Jaime, smile. It was like magic.

“Is that supposed to be intimidating ese?” Jaime teased his best friend and folded his arms.

“What does it matter? I could easily take you!” Bart grinned knowing fully well Jaime would beat his ass in a fight, but why not wind up him up anyway.

Jaime thought the speedster was serious, “Is that so? Care to spar then?” Jaime quickly held up a finger, “And let me remind you- I train with Batman.” The superior fighter leaned forward, eyes wide to sell his point just in case his name dropping didn’t.

“Sure. I’m actually kind of curious to see what Bats is teaching you.” Bart grabbed his chin trying to imagine it before giving up, “Let’s go to the training room.”

The speedster and the scarab-bearer walked down to Barry’s training room behind the garage. It was basically a home gym with many machines mostly made for cardiovascular exercise. There was even a special treadmill capable of reaching speedster speeds. But there was still room for sparring in the middle of the room on the mat where Barry and Bart usually did their stretches.

“Okay. I’ll try to go easy on you ese.” Jaime shook his head and pulled off his shirt, dropping it to the ground in a crumpled heap similar to how Bart was feeling on the inside. Jaime’s revealed pecs pitied Bart’s imminent defeat.

Bart remained remarkably still and silent for a record amount of time as he stared semi-flusteredly at Jaime’s revealed and ripped upper body.

“Uhh Bart?” The accented voice wasn’t helping with Bart’s arousal, “You gonna take your shirt off ese?”

The speedster cleared his throat and swallowed his pride, “Sure.” Jaime barely heard the mumbled response.

Bart pulled his shirt off revealing his surprisingly nice physique. It was certainly adequate enough to get Jaime aroused.

_ “Jaime Reyes. Your body is experiencing arousal. Recommended tactic: make a move on the Bart Allen.” _ The scarab attempted to word the solution in more modern terminology for his host hoping to avoid misconception. After all, this was an important aspect to his host’s happiness, he didn’t want to be ignored or allow for the desire to go unfulfilled.

Jaime tensed bringing a disciplinary arm dead straight down by his side as he shouted at the scarab to shut up in his mind. Bart noticed the strange behavior and put it down to a conversation with Khaji Da. He was obviously right, he just had no idea what the context of the conversation was. If he had to guess, the scarab had suggested Jaime take Bart down mercilessly with specific martial arts moves. Bart had no idea what actual kind of move Jaime really wanted to make.

“Lo siento Bart.” Jaime rubbed the hairs at the nape of his neck, “Just talking to scarab...”

“It’s crash.” Bart smiled sheepishly as he began to try and ignore the simmering jealousy realizing that bloody Bruce Wayne was lucky enough to see Jaime shirtless on a weekly basis. Life is so unfair.

“Ready?” Jaime grinned as he tried to force his eyes to remain locked on Bart’s, instead of wandering South where they wanted to be.

“To win? Doi!” Bart was teasing Jaime to dizzying heights.

A scary look of competitiveness washed over Jaime’s soft sienna irises. Bart knew he was in for it and would have to use his speed to get out of it, even though it was technically cheating. Bart was about to use his speed when Jaime stopped him raising a warning finger, “No speed.”

Bart bit his lip knowing he was in trouble because he couldn’t resist an order from Jaime. He was going to have to rely on his basic superhero training.

Jaime surged forward swiping his leg across Bart’s feet. Bart began to fall and shut his eyes fully accepting he was screwed when he felt Jaime catch him. His heartbeat hammered out a longing tune as he stared into the caring eyes of Jaime hovering above him.

“Well… three seconds. That’s impressive ese.” Jaime’s grin collected to the right.

Bart who was still being held in Jaime’s muscular arm only smirked, “I only see one winner here.” Jaime understood the ‘joke’.

Jaime stood the speedster back up laughing incredulously, “You’re such a flirt.”

The man behind the Blue Beetle was well aware of Bart and his flirtatious nature. It made having feelings for him all that much more difficult. He constantly had to remind himself that it was just the speedster in him. Flirting was literally genetic in all speedsters. 

If Bart had thought he had even the slightest chance, he would have pointed out that there was actually a reason for that, but alas he kept his mouth shut.

“How about we try something more you speed…” Jaime thought about it for a moment and spotted wooden sticks which would suffice for makeshift staffs near a pile of stepping ladders. The man with the plan jogged over to the staffs and grabbed two and handed one to Bart.

“I’ll even let you use your speed.” Jaime tilted his head thoughtfully as he gave Bart the handicap.

“You’re on.” Bart’s grip tightened on the staff before he took a genuinely intimidating starting stance.

Jaime grinned. Now they were talking. Bart struck first, Jaime narrowly managing to stop the stick. Per the scarab’s orders, Jaime struck back relentlessly, Bart effortlessly blocking each blow.

“Ha-ha! So close but yet so far!” Bart taunted at the end of another series of failed attacks.

Jaime looked irked because he was not going to win, not when Bart had his speed and could distribute himself in such a way that even his lack of strength against Jaime wouldn’t disadvantage him. He was undefeatable.

Bart took a step back sneaking in a quick glance at Jaime’s tensed six pack and slipped on Jaime’s t-shirt.

Bart cussed as he slipped and fell on his back. Jaime grinned and lunged with the staff, arms above head coming down in a true ninja style. Bart stuck up the staff horizontally stopping the staff clean in its tracks. Bart grinned victoriously at Jaime’s failed attempt to take advantage of his vulnerable position. But Jaime wasn’t done. With Bart against the ground, Jaime could use his strength against the speedster.

Rotating the stick so that it was almost horizontal with Bart’s stick. Jaime simply planked above Bart putting his entire weight on the staff. Bart immediately felt the struggle. His biceps burned as each and every cell was challenged. Jaime’s grin turned up the heat as he slowly began sinking closer and closer to Bart’s face as he grunted under the crushing weight of defeat, literally.

“Give up?” Jaime taunted as he felt his legs begin brushing Bart’s as he descended into the speedster’s personal space.

Bart flashed a cheeky grin, “That’s a good idea.” The speedster gave his muscles permission to go on strike. Jaime’s eyes flashed fear as he found himself falling the short distance into Bart’s chest. Jaime groaned at the abrupt collision, his chest hitting Bart’s and their foreheads and noses locking together like magnets.

Jaime blinked as he looked into the beautiful basil irises ahead of him. He was hungry for those seductive, salmon lips. The top man could hear his heartbeat in his ears and his heavy breathing bouncing off Bart’s face. And the most surprising thing happened. Jaime could sense chemistry. Bart licked his lips and looked down at Jaime’s lips through criminally lustful, lidded eyes. Jaime’s breath hitched as the pair remained completely still, neither one of them making that first move unsure of whether it was the right move. They were both fairly certain they were both sharing in the feelings of fireworks firing off in their faces screaming for a kiss. Bart looked up at Jaime again with inviting eyes. Jaime was fairly confident he wasn’t imagining the encouraging signals. He was about to crane his neck down and take the biggest risk of his life with his best friend without thinking it through when the pair heard the door handle click.

The next thing Jaime knew, he found himself sitting on the ground cross legged with his shirt having been put back on for him. Bart was lunging beside him stretching his legs with his shirt back on too.

“Hey Jaime! I didn’t know you were here!” Barry greeted as he walked into the room.

Jaime’s lips parted but nothing came out.

Barry folded his arms after slinging his sweat towel over his shoulder, “Jaime, are you feeling alright?”

Bart took the opportunity to speak up, “Jaime’s just tired.”

Jaime broke out of his stupor and nodded sadly. He wasn’t sure what had just happened. Bart’s lie about their activities had made sense, but there was something about the way the speedster had made the statement that did not instill confidence in him.

“Well take it easy Jaime. Maybe you should go home and get some rest?” The caring speedster was trying to be helpful in his advice.

Jaime scratched his head looking displaced, “Yeh… Maybe.”

“No!” Bart defended a little too passionately forcing himself to laugh in a backpedaling manner, “He just got here! We’ve barely had time to chill-hang.”

“It’s okay ese… I should go.” Jaime was feeling extremely conflicted about his feelings for Bart and wondering whether they might actually be requited. And not only that, he had given Bruce his word he wouldn’t pursue partnership with Bart, not that he even thought it was a possibility. 

Jaime was quick to get up and begin leaving. He needed air and space to think.

“Jaime… Wait!” Bart followed him past a confused Barry who was sure he was missing something. The speedster followed him to the front door of the Allen family home.

“Sorry Bart. I- I need to go.” Jaime sounded heartbroken. Bart figured Jaime was feeling conflicted over Bart’s signals and that he was uncomfortable. The speedster watched as his best friend suited up and flew away. Once Jaime was a distant blip in the sky, Bart bashed the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probs have every right to hate me for interrupting them... Sigh. I hate myself for it... lol


End file.
